icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of NHL on TSN commentating crews
Regular season Play-by-play * John Wells: 1986 NHL All-Star Game * Jim Hughson: 1987–1994 (lead play-by-play announcer) * Paul Romanuk: 1989–1994 (secondary play-by-play announcer); 1995–1998 (lead play-by-play announcer) * Dan Shulman: 1985–1998 (secondary play-by-play announcer) * Gord Miller: 1993–1995 (occasional games), 2002–present (lead play-by-play – Toronto Maple Leafs/Ottawa Senators since 2014) * Chris Cuthbert: 2005–present (secondary play-by-play announcer – Toronto Maple Leafs/Ottawa Senators since 2014) * Dennis Beyak: 1997–1998 (secondary play-by-play announcer), 2011–present (Winnipeg Jets) * Vic Rauter: 2002–2003 * Dave Randorf: 2002–2014 * Rod Black: 2008 Color commentator * Howie Meeker: 1986 NHL All-Star Game * Gary Green: 1987–1998 (lead color commentator), 2002–2004 (secondary color commentator) * Roger Neilson: 1987–1989 * Ryan Walter: 1992–1998 (secondary color commentator) * Pierre McGuire: 1993–1995 (occasional games), 2002–present (lead color commentator) * Ray Ferraro: 2008–present (secondary color commentator – Toronto Maple Leafs/Ottawa Senators since 2014) * Glenn Healy: 2003 playoffs, 2005–2008 (secondary color commentator) * Dave Reid: 2008–2014 (Montreal Canadiens color commentator) * Mike Johnson: 2011–2014 (secondary color commentator), 2017–present (Montreal Canadiens color commentator) * Craig Button: 2017–present (Montreal Canadiens color commentator) * Dave Poulin: 2017–present (Montreal Canadiens color commentator) * Shane Hnidy: 2011–2017 (Winnipeg Jets color commentator) Studio host * Jim Van Horne: 1986 NHL All-Star Game, 1987–1998 * John Wells: 1990–1995 * Gord Miller: 1995–1998 * James Duthie: 2002–present (Primary) * Darren Dutchyshen: 2014–present (Secondary) Studio analyst * Bob McKenzie: 1986 NHL All-Star Game * Howie Meeker: 1987–1998 * Bill Watters: 1987–1989 * Mike Keenan: 1992–1993 * Matthew Barnaby: 2007–present * Craig MacTavish: 2009–2011 * Mike Johnson: 2010–2014 * Mike Peca: 2010–2012 * Aaron Ward: 2010–2016 * Marc Crawford: 2011–2012 * Jeff O'Neill: 2011–present Rinkside reporters * Michael Whalen: 1987–2007 (Montreal Canadiens games) * Ken Chilibeck: 1987–2004 (Edmonton Oilers games) * Teresa Hergert: 1987–1990 (Calgary Flames games) * Lisa Bowes: 1994–1997 (Calgary Flames games) * Mark Bunting: 1994–1996 (Winnipeg Jets games) * Farhan Lalji: 1997–present (Vancouver Canucks games) * Brent Wallace: 2002–present (Ottawa Senators games) * Dave Randorf: 2002–2010 (Toronto Maple Leafs games) * John Lu: 2002–2007 (Toronto Maple Leafs games), 2007–2014 (Montreal Canadiens games) * Ryan Rishaug: 2005–present (Edmonton Oilers or Calgary Flames games) * Holly Horton: 2005–2011 (Toronto Maple Leafs games) * James Cybulski: 2006–2012 (Toronto Maple Leafs games) * Sara Orlesky: 2007–2011 (Toronto Maple Leafs games) 2011–present (Winnipeg Jets games) * Katherine Dolan: 2009–present (Toronto Maple Leafs games) NHL insiders * Bob McKenzie: 1987–present * Pierre LeBrun: 2011–present * Craig Button: 2012–present Stanley Cup Playoffs During the playoffs, TSN has 3rd, 5th, 7th, and 8th choices of first Round series, 2nd and 4th in Second Round, and 2nd in Conference finals. This means that there is the possibility of TSN covering a Canadian team during the playoffs. This happened during the 2009 Stanley Cup playoffs, as TSN televised Calgary Flames' first-round series against Chicago Blackhawks and in the 2010 Stanley Cup playoffs when Montreal Canadiens defeated Washington Capitals in 7 games. Notes * 2003 – TSN''' was not scheduled to televised Game 2 of the New Jersey-Boston series instead, aired the World Curling Championships from Winnipeg. *Game 3 of the Detroit-Anaheim series was joined-in-progress after the completion of WWE Raw. Likewise, Game 6 of the Dallas-Anaheim series was joined-in-progress after the completion of WWE Raw. Notes *^''' Jim Hughson left TSN during the 1994–95 NHL lockout. When the season resumed, Paul Romanuk succeeded Hughson as TSN's lead play-by-play announcer and Dan Shulman succeeded Romanuk as the network's secondary announcer. *'^' In 1993, Gord Miller filled in for Jim Hughson after the death of his father.4< Category:Broadcasters